The Malfoy Manner
by StuckonPrivetDrive
Summary: The celebrity… rumors… power… it all means nothing. It comes with the money… It's what's expected, it's the Malfoy Manner. You think you know us…
1. My Minds Unweaving

Most characters and some mentioned events are the property of J.K. Rowling. Others are the creation and property of No Good Productions. All chapter titles belong to the is an original story written by StuckOnPrivetDrive and is property of "I Solemnly Swear I am up to No Good" Productions.

This story runs parallel to "Harry Potter and the Unmasked Truth"

The celebrity… rumors… power… it all means nothing. It comes with the money… It's what's expected, it's the Malfoy Manner. You think you know us…

The Malfoy Manner

Plain text is the present (1998 immediately following the downfall of Lord Voldemort)

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is flashbacks**

Chapter 1

"My Minds Unweaving"

Once Upon a time in a magical world full of witches and wizards and magical creatures of all kinds, there were many wizarding families. Some who were just considered ordinary, others were called blood traitors, half-breeds, mudbloods and some were purebloods. Purebloods were families where everyone on the family tree was magical and born of someone that was magical. Some of the families had been around for centuries and thought that they were better than everyone else.

In Wiltshire, England on an old country road, there was a beautiful mansion. Yes it was beautiful indeed, it was lovely in the snow, gorgeous when the flowers were in bloom, and really took your breath away at night when there were lights sparkling in every window. It was called Malfoy Manor, the home of one of the richest and oldest wizarding families in the world, the Malfoy's.

The Malfoy's were known for many things such as their inability to feel, their hatred of blood traitors, muggle borns, and muggles in general. They were surely not viewed as a loving family, as they walked around with their noses held high in the air, and always held the highest of standards. But what if there was something else behind that public front? What if there was a side of the Malfoy's that the world never knew? What is the real Malfoy _Manner_?

**31 October 1971…**

**Young Lucius Malfoy walked down the hall of his grand home in Wiltshire. He was dressed in extremely formal black dress robes complete with white tie and gloves', covering the right side of his face was a silver mask, which covered everything and ended just above the mouth. His platinum blonde hair came to a little below his ears and he wore it slicked back as always. He was dawdling down the hall. He dreaded going downstairs to the annual Malfoy Mask. **

**Every year on Halloween weekend the Malfoy's would hold this extravagant masquerade. All of the elite and the most prestigious families of the wizarding world were invited and of course they were all pure bloods. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance the Crouch's, Crabbe's, Nott's, Rosier's, MacMillian's, Yaxley's, Flint's, Black's, ****Bulstrode's****, Lestrange's, the Rookwood's, the Minister for Magic himself, and many other important people. Albus Dumbledore was always on the guest list but to everyone's joy he always declined saying he must stay at school. **

**Lucius hated this event he was tired of it. Not that he didn't enjoy the gathering of purebloods and drinks all night long but it was just so repetitive and Lucius was ready for something new. Every year his parents would insist that he come home from school for the weekend just to be in attendance, he wasn't alone in this as many of his schoolmates were in attendance as well. **

**As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear the music and the laugher coming from the ballroom, he took a deep breath before descending downstairs. The banister was decorated with garland of Masks, feathers, and beads that glittered in the dim candle light. When he reached the bottom of the steps he turned right of the stairs and continued down the hall. There were people here and there chatting, they were all wearing Masks and dressed in the most glamorous of gowns and robes. As he passed people he smiled and nodded politely, "Good evening."**

**As he reached the grand double doors, there was a servant at each door in dress robes, gloves, and a simple black mask they bowed and opened the doors for Lucius, he stepped in onto the platform, descended the two steps the man at the bottom of the stairs announced his presence…**

"**Mr. Lucius Malfoy son of Abraxas and Lucinda Malfoy," He said loud enough for people to hear and take notice if they wish.**

**There was a huge golden chandelier hanging in the center of the room, every corner had a six-foot tall arrangement, which included masks and feathers full of things to make them glitter beautifully in the light. Servers were walking around in dress robes gloves and simple black mask with drinks and hors d'oevers, the entire staff for the night was wearing this same outfit. There was a grand masked orchestra on the opposite wall of the entrance. There were a set of doors on each side that would lead to the dining room. On the left side of the room the wall was covered in French doors, which lead out onto the patio, and centered in front of the doors was the bar. The marble dance floor was packed with people dancing a Viennese waltz.**

"**Ah! Lucius my boy," ****Abraxas****his father waved him over, ****"I was just telling Orion here about your new prefect position and how you're chaser for the Slytherin house team," Abraxas beamed.**

"**How are you Mr. Black," Lucius shook his hand**

"**I'm just fine except for Sirius getting into Gryffindor, he's the first Black to not be in Slytherin," he took a sip of his drink, "it's very disappointing in deed and **_**he's**_** amused by it. He even refused to leave school to attend this year's mask as well…" **_**I don't blame him I don't even want to be here**_** Lucius thought, "but it sounds like you're going to do great things," he smiled at Lucius.**

"**I'd like to think so sir," Lucius responded**

"**Oh stop being modest, maybe you could take Sirius under your wing?" suggested Abraxas**

"**I highly doubt he would ever listen to me," Lucius stated calmly**

"**My sons hopeless," Orion shook his head in shame.**

**Orion and Abraxas started going on about things that Lucius could care less about he smiled and nodded when they indicated to him, when one of the waiters walked past with a tray of Champagne he grabbed two, he knew this would be a long night. He downed one glass and was getting ready to gulp down the second, just as the glass grazed his lips a girl with golden hair spun around with a huge smile on her face. **

**She was dancing with an unidentifiable masked gentleman, he could hear the words that his father and Orion were saying but now they just faded into the music. They completely disappeared and everyone else in the room followed as the scene slowed, she was wearing a sky blue flowing gown. It was loose at the top and low cut but modest by hiding everything, it was dropped waist and the bottom flowed all around as she spun, her mask looked like golden butterfly wings and matched perfectly with her golden shoes. He was completely enchanted by her, he wanted desperately to know who she was, why hadn't he seen her before. Her blue eyes were sparking so brightly through her mask… The song ended and her partner bowed, kissed her hand and left her alone, now was his chance… he shoved his champagne glasses into the hands of the nearest waiter and hastened across the floor. Just as she was getting ready to walk off he said…**

"**May I have your arm?" He bowed and extended his hand**

"**Yes," she placed her hand in his and curtsied**

**He spun her around into dance position as a waltz began to play, she giggled as she turned around, and he loved hearing her laugh so he spun her around again in the opposite direction, "do you like to dance?"**

"**I absolutely adore it…. it's so **_**freeing**_** and relaxing. I'm always dancing, why walk when you can dance?" she beamed**

**Lucius let out a small laugh, "I like your logic."**

"**I like your smile," she grinned**

**Lucius turned red as his smiled filled his entire face, **_**this night won't be so bad after all**_**. As the night carried on Lucius was forced to retire his dancing shoes as his father wanted to introduce and show him off to more people. He didn't mind he was high on the smile of the girl in the golden butterfly mask. **

**As dinner was announced and all the guest filed into the dining room that was attached to the ballroom, Lucius hoped that she would be sitting in viewing distance from his seat. The dining room was only lit by the tall gold candelabra's on each table. The tables were covered in white linen tablecloths. The expensive white china specifically purchased for this event adorned traces of gold. The gold rim around the plates, bowls, glasses and the golden handles on the cutlery sparkled in the candlelight. Every table seated twelve with a golden mask place card in front of each seat. As he took his seat between his mother and father he was happily surprised when she sat down across from him between two other young girls.**

"**Are you enjoying yourself ladies?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a smile.**

"**Absolutely wonderful," the girl on the right commented with a polite smile. She was wearing a black dress and crimson lipstick. She was holding her mask in front of her face it was black with diamonds in the right corner and three black feathers attached at the same corner. Regulus Black sat at her side and his parents Orion and Walburga Black sat next to him and another couple sat beside them. There was one vacant seat, which would have been filled by Sirius.**

"**Lucius I would like to introduce you to Cygnus and Druella Black, brother and sister in law of Walburga, they just moved back from France," he pointed to the couple Lucius didn't know.**

"**How do you do," Lucius nodded politely.**

"**These three lovely ladies over here are their daughters Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix," he indicated to them from left to right. Bellatrix put down her mask, she was stunning with her hair dark as night, Andromeda was wearing a white gown, it was entirely beaded and had a long train which she had attached to her wrist, she also lowered her mask which was made of white porcelain, also beautiful with brown hair, but Lucius felt his heart sink when Narcissa pushed her mask to the top of her head being the only one of the girls whose mask wasn't attached to a stick but was actually wearing it like a mask. She was more beautiful then he imagined, and her name was Narcissa Black.**

"**Andromeda and Narcissa will be starting at Hogwarts on Monday," Orion chimed in, "Perhaps you can show them around, since we know that Sirius…"**

"**Dad please don't start that again," whined Regulus, "besides he's a first year he needs showing around himself."**

"**Don't worry about it Orion, he'll come around and if he doesn't then you still have Regulus," pointed out Cygnus.**

"**I will be more than happy to show them the ropes," he smiled, **_**especially Narcissa**_**, "Did you ladies attend Beauxbatons." **

"**Yes, but it was a total bore," Bellatrix rolled her eyes.**

"**No it wasn't you just thought it was because you can barely speak French and couldn't keep up in your lessons," Andromeda smiled. "Not that you have to worry about that now since you barely graduated."**

"**Don't make me hex you," Bellatrix sneered, the two started bickering back and forth.**

**Narcissa sat back in her chair between the two and raised her eyebrows across the table at Lucius, the adults were having their own conversation about the house of Gaunt and Regulus got caught in the argument.**

"**What year are you?" Narcissa asked over the bickering**

"**Sixth and yourself?"**

**She smiled and held up five fingers. "Andromeda's in seventh year and Bella's been done for two years. But you could never tell from the way they behave."**

"**What's that supposed to mean," Andromeda stopped the argument with Bellatrix.**

"**She's saying you're immature," Regulus stuck his tongue out at his cousin.**

"**How dare you, if anyone's immature its Bella only disliking things because she can't understand them, besides how would you know you're like five," Andromeda retorted**

"**Nine and a half," Regulus corrected angrily**

"**Big difference," Andromeda rolled her eyes **

"**Hey! I didn't call you immature, why are you bringing me into this," they continued to bicker. Narcissa leaned back in her chair and smiled. **_**I love this**_**, she mouthed to Lucius and pulled her mask back down over her face and ran her fingers through her hair and smirked. Lucius knew at that moment there was no one else, she was gorgeous, and liked trouble. She was prefect…**

**_HOGWARTS_**

**Lucius Malfoy sat in the back of the a horse drawn carriage as it moved quickly up a country road, the only thing he could think about was Narcissa, every time he closed his eyes he saw her eyes through her mask and her lips form a smirk and it was driving him mad. He wondered if she had already gone to school, **_**her and her sister were probably sorted during the Sunday night feast and my father didn't let me leave until this morning**_**, he looked at his gold diamond incrusted watch. He would only make it to school in time for his first class. **_**I'll**__**be pissed off at him if I missed the sorting. She better be in Slytherin… oh who the bloody hell cares! She's so beautiful I think I'd like her no matter what house she's in…. The party was on Saturday that's all I came home for not brunch on Sunday with the Minister and his wife. I really do hate small talk…**_

**His thoughts were interrupted as the carriage came to a halt. He looked out the window just in time to see the gates of Hogwarts opening. The carriage started to move again up the drive and he didn't want to miss the end of breakfast. As the carriage slowed down, Lucius grabbed his cloak, the driver came around and opened the door to the carriage Lucius stepped out with his cloak over his arm and began to ascend the stairs to the main entrance. He would have to go to breakfast quickly because he had to go back to his dorm and pick up his books he was thankful that he was already wearing his uniform. He pulled open the door, there were quite a few students leaving the great hall, and there were a few stragglers still sitting at the tables. Lucius quickened his steps to the Slytherin table, **_**well at least I can get a piece of toast**_**, just as he reached in for a piece of toast a hand reached in and grabbed an apple from the bowl next to the toast, it was pale and the finger nails were painted black.**

"**Hi," Lucius looked up to see Narcissa smiling at him, **_**damn I missed the sorting but she's in Slytherin! **_**She had on black tights that had a hole in one leg and boots that laced up to her knees. Her white button down wasn't tucked into her gray pleaded skirt and it was wrinkled, her tie was hanging loosely around her neck, and her black robe was nowhere in sight. Her platinum hair was pulled back into a low loose ponytail and there were a couple of strands of hair hanging in her face. She wasn't what he expected yet he still couldn't take his eyes off her, "are you okay?" She asked taking a bite of her apple.**

**He shook himself from his thoughts, "yes I'm fine, and I see you're in Slytherin."**

"**Yup," she pulled on her tie, "and I'm late for breakfast as usual, I'm not really a morning person."**

"**I love the morning. I'm always at breakfast… except today seeing as I just got here."**

"**That's good to know. Now I know who I can ask to grab my apple before the food disappears…"**

"**Cissa!" Andromeda interrupted**

**Narcissa turned around and Lucius looked over her head Andromeda was standing in the doorway with another young lady. Andromeda was very simple in her uniform with only her sweater and no robe, her hair was pulled back with a green head ban she had on knee socks and Mary Jane's.**

**Narcissa turned back to Lucius, "I won't hold you from your toast any longer," she smiled as she backed away and went to join her sister as they left the great hall.**

**Lucius stared at his toast, **_**she is not what I thought she would be she's so… So… So… and the black nail polish. She's so beautiful, why didn't I ask her if I could walk her to class**_**, Lucius' eyes widen he had forgotten class. He jogged all the way to his room while eating his toast to grab his books. He slid into the History of Magic classroom just as the door was closing, everyone was already in their seats and they turned to look at him, Lucius held his head up high and took his usual seat next to Walden Macnair.**

**Macnair was a sixth year Slytherin as well and someone Lucius would consider a friend if he ever decided to consider friends. He wasn't rich or a regular in Wizard well to do pureblood society but his family was decent and respectable.**

"**Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy," said professor Binns as he floated behind his desk not looking up as he started his lecture on the "International Warlock Convention of 1289".**

**Lucius flipped open his textbook and pulled out his parchment and quill. He was paying attention and taking notes as always, although the class was extremely boring, he was determined to get top marks like every other Malfoy. Sitting at the table next to him was a Hufflepuff boy who had his head rested on his hand and was doodling on his parchment. He leaned back and Lucius's attention was no longer on Binns, the golden haired girl had her head resting on her desk, her face turned away from him but he was quiet sure she was asleep. **_**I thought she was in fifth year.**_** He was disappointed that she didn't care about her grades but at the same time liked the way she didn't care it was almost refreshing to see someone not doing the expected. He smiled to himself and looked down at his parchment. **_**She did say she wasn't a morning person**_**. His thoughts were interrupted as words magically appeared on his parchment…**

_**What are you so happy about?**_

**Lucius looked up at Macnair and nodded his head in the direction of Narcissa, he leaned forward and looked over at Narcissa, he leaned up again up and grinned, Lucius smirked back… when the class was over the Hufflepuff boy tapped Narcissa on the shoulder…**

**She lifted her head and yarned, "thanks," she smiled at the boy. She began to gather her belongings.**

"**Have a nice nap?" She looked up at a smiling Lucius.**

"**Yes, thank you," she stood up and finished putting her books in her bag, "did professor Binns lecture about anything interesting?"**

"**Not really… just that International Warlock Convention of 1289," he said simply**

"**Are you kidding that had to be the most eventful convention ever, we already discussed it at Beauxbatons, I can't believe I slept through it," she threw her bag over her shoulder and started for the door. Lucius followed, his eyes wide, he thought she would never be interested in anything like that, she was full of surprises and Lucius was curious. **

"**Did you know that Fredrick Neilson threw a punch at Oliver Dimwells when he rejected his theory of interactive time travel?" She didn't even wait for a response, "1289 had to be to the year that people were most **_**passionate**_** about their work with all the punches and hexes that were thrown. But clearly Neilson was correct because now there are time turners" Lucius couldn't believe she knew what she was talking about, but took mental notes in the back of his mind just in case he missed that part of the lecture when he was staring at her. He also had no idea what a time turner was but wasn't about to bring that up, to avoid looking foolish.**

"**What class do you have next?" Narcissa asked as they walked down the corridor towards the stair well. **

"**Potions" He answered as they went down the stairs. "Wait, if you're in fifth year then why are you in that class?"**

"**I'm a genius, don't tell anyone" she joked. "We were ahead of you in History at Beauxbatons, so I was able to skip a level."**

"**Oh," **_**beauty and brains**_

"**I have Herbology next, I guess I'll see you at lunch," after the stairs stopped moving she hurried down the corridor while Lucius took another set of stairs to the dungeons, for Potions with Professor Slughorn. He didn't know why he was so interested in Narcissa she wasn't his type but he couldn't get her off his mind. But he did for a moment to yell at first years for running in the corridor. After all he was prefect he had to do his job.**

**As soon as Slughorn finished explaining the directions for the assignment the class began working on their potions. Lucius started work immediately he was good at this he knew what he was doing, potions were simple for him, in fact he never found a subject that wasn't simple to him. He was good at everything and always got what he wanted…**

"**Enjoy your chat with Narcissa?" Macnair asked**

**Lucius jumped at the question and put too much eye of newt in his potion, "**_**shit**_**… scourgify," he magically emptied his cauldron and started again.**

"**That good," Macnair raised an eyebrow to Lucius' reaction **

"**We really didn't discuss anything," he said trying to focus on his assignment.**

"**Well I guess that's for the better, you couldn't possibly have a future with a girl like that," Lucius stopped working on his potion and interrupted Macnair.**

"**What do you mean I have no future **_**with a girl like that**_**?" Lucius asked accusingly, "you don't think I could get her?"**

"**No, nothing like that," he chuckled, "I mean she may be from a reputable family but she doesn't seem the type to step in line. She doesn't know how to conduct herself as nobility," he finished turning his attention back to his potion.**

"**Oh, that's true… besides I could never see myself with someone like her," just as Lucius said the words her bright blue eyes behind her golden masked appeared in his mind, he shook his head and tried to concentrate on his potion.**

Hogwarts

Present 1998

_THE GREAT HALL_

The celebration that began as soon as Voldemort was dead continued on in full force in the Great Hall, someone pulled out a Harmonic and began to play and was joined by a couple people playing the spoons. Mundungus Fletcher was doing a jig while holding a bottle of Fire Whisky in the center of what use to be the Hufflepuff table. People were dancing about in joy, drinking and enjoying the early morning defeat! Because once the sun was completely up reality would set in, damages would be assessed, the funerals would begin and death eaters hunted down. The Malfoy's were sitting at what use to be the Slytherin table keeping to themselves, they weren't sure if they were supposed to be there but they stayed anyway and no one said anything.

"Thank goodness your safe Draco" Narcissa was hugging Draco and refusing to let go, as he showed no sign of caring.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but with the downfall of the Dark Lord Mudblood's and blood traitors will be able to continue to contaminate and disgrace the name of wizard!" scowled Lucius.

"With him gone we're able to live our lives the way we want, without the worry of disappointing the Dark Lord or how he will reprimand us!" Narcissa shot back.

Lucius gave his wife an evil look and Draco glared at his father.

"If you have something to say boy then spit it out!" Lucius sneered as he removed his gaze from his wife to Draco.

"Not here, Lucius," Narcissa hissed

Draco looked down at the table

"That's what I thought" Lucius smirked and returned his attention back to his wife. "How dare you renounce the old ways! I am quite sure that the Dark…"

Draco cut off his father. "I can't believe you!"

"Pardon"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING VOLDEMORT?" The music stopped and everyone in the great hall turned to look at the Malfoy's as Draco stood up from his seat, "I lost one of my best friends because of this and he tortured you! Then he used me to make you pay for your mistakes!"

"IF I REMEMBER correctly," he began lowering his voice sternly to deter the on lookers which was of no use, "you were delighted to be chosen by the Dark Lord." Lucius stood

"Will both of you please sit down and stop this!" Narcissa pleaded as they completely ignored her.

"I'm 17! I'm young and stupid what's you excuse!" Lucius' eyes widen and he was going to speak but "I'm not finished the only reason I did it was so Voldemort wouldn't kill you! _Now_ don't get the wrong idea, I could care less if he killed you! But what I do care about is her!" He pointed to his teary eyed mother. "I don't want her crying herself to sleep over your sorry ass!" He stepped over the bench of the table and turned on his heel and marched out of the great hall as every eye followed.

"DRACO!" bellowed Lucius "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU"

Somewhere in the hall Draco shouted, "_YEAH?_ WELL I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

With that Lucius started sprinting out of the great hall as the gasps and whispers began to fill the room.

Draco could hear footsteps as he went through the door that led to the dungeons. He heard his mother's voice. "NO, LUCIUS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Shit" he whispered to himself. Draco broke out into a run. He stopped at doors shaking the handles but they all seemed to be locked. At the end of the corridor Snape's office door was cracked a bit and he sprinted like hell…

Lucius combed the hall way looking for Draco, he headed down the stairs to the Dungeon all the doors were locked in the corridor and he knew Draco had to be in one of them. He tried the door at the end of the hall, which was open. His eyes widened at what he saw, Draco was in there with the bushy haired girl Granger and he was pushing her towards the fireplace. He didn't know what insane rational was going through his head but there was a Mudblood with his son no less.

He furiously took one look at Draco and then at Hermione. He raised his wand. Draco pushed Hermione behind Snape's desk before diving out of the way of the green light that came from the tip of his wand. It hit the wall and caused the room to shake and bits of the wall to implode.

"Get in the fireplace!" he hissed across the room at Hermione

Hermione wasn't quite sure what was happening but when Lucius blasted Snape's desk to smithereens leaving her completely out in the open and his wand was now pointed directly at her and Draco got up faster than she's ever seen him do anything in her entire life. Shouted "_PROTEGO_" as he dived in front of her to block Lucius' next attack, then used his other hand he was not holding his wand with to push her into the fireplace, she still had no idea what was happening.

"How dare you help that filthy mudblood!"

"There will be no more killing!"

"You're absolutely correct but there will be a lesson on respect because you seem to forget who you're talking to!"

"Perhaps some other time father but I don't have time for your cowardly ways."

Lucius was fuming, his nostrils flaring his eyes wide with anger. He raised his wand he was going to do a simple spell to keep Draco in line but he had a better idea. One that would really smack so sense into him, he lunged towards Draco smacked him across the face then grabbed him by the collar.

Draco could feel the sting of where his father had hit him and he was trying to ignore it as he wiggled about in his father grasp and when he finally got loose he fell backwards into the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and shouted "leaky cauldron". The last thing he saw before he started spinning was his father glaring with rage.

Lucius immediately stepped into the fireplace to follow Draco, just as he started to spin he saw Narcissa open the door and she didn't look happy. When he finally got out of the fireplace he saw a swoosh of frizzy hair as the pub door slammed shut. He sighed and decided not to pursue Draco. He would get him when he got home. He looked around the pub there were people with bandaged injuries from fighting in the battle and their celebratory drinks had ceased. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at!" he shouted in annoyance. They turned back to their drinks and began to whisper back and forth. He rolled his eyes and left to disapparate.

_MALFOY MANOR_

Lucius appeared in front of the gate to Malfoy Manor he waved his wand and the gate swung open. The caretaker, Walter stepped out of his cabin at the end of the drive at the sound of the gate.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy, I'll get the carriage," he said

"No, I'll take the walk," the drive was so long to the house usually he would ride but right now he just wanted to walk, he wanted to ponder how he was going to get out of this one not only with the Ministry but with his wife. He knew Narcissa was going to have something to say, she always did, especially since the return of the Dark Lord. She didn't seem to smile anymore and he couldn't remember the last time she laughed. _She used to be so full of life. It seemed like when I became a death eater she changed. But that doesn't matter anymore because she is going to kill me for going after Draco and I'm sure she'll have more words about him becoming a death eater as well._ Lucius finally reached the front door. He stood outside for a moment hoping she wasn't there… _who I am kidding of course she's here._ He opened the door and Narcissa stepped from the study into the hall.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Lucius tried to look innocent

Narcissa threw her arms in the air in frustration, "Let's not bloody _fucking_ start this, I want answers and I want them now!" She said sternly as she walked back into the study.

Lucius hung his head and followed, Narcissa went over to the wine cabinet she pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass she was getting ready to take a sip but instead she threw the glass at the wall.

"LUCIUS WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Naricissa demanded as she paced back and forth in front of the couch where Lucius sat.

"I don't know", he snapped, "He ran off with that mudblood Granger."

"Why would he do that? Did you do something to him?"

"Why would you think that?" Lucius said getting to his feet

"OH! I don't know maybe because you always put so much pressure on him!"

Lucius thought for a moment if he should tell Narcissa about the details of the night… He decided not to. "I don't pressure him, I just want him to be the best and I know that he can be better than he is."

"AND YOU DON'T CALL THAT PRESSURE?" She shouted, "He's not you! You should just let him be himself."

"What's that supposed to mean? When have I ever told him he has to be like me?"

"You don't have to say it. It's in your actions, for example you told the Dark Lord he was ready and willing to serve him!"

"And he was! He told me that he admired the Dark Lord!"

"He does admire him but he wasn't ready. If you ever took the time to look at your son…" he cut her off

"I DO LOOK AT HIM!" retorted Lucius

"I don't mean stare. You should be able to read him like a book, know his every thought even if he hasn't said anything."

"You think that you know him that well!"

"I don't _think_ I know I do. I knew he wasn't ready and you and your stubbornness wouldn't listen to me. He could have been killed because of you!"

"I wouldn't have let that happen. You know I would step in front of any unforgiveable curse for him." Lucius defended

"Yes I know and that would only leave the both of you dead."

"I suppose you had a better plan?" questioned Lucius

"I made an unbreakable vow with Snape", she said simply. Lucius' eyes widened surprised by these details, "he promised that he would keep Draco alive even if that meant he had to kill Dumbledore himself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Demanded Lucius

"Because you were too busy trying to win Voldemort's forgiveness."

Lucius looked down at his feet. Not only had he failed the Dark Lord but also himself and his family.

"Find my child and bring him home", Narcissa said sternly as she left the room.

Lucius walked over to the window, he pressed his face against the glass as he looked out over the Garden, the sun was shining, house elves were walking up and down the stone pathways pruning the bushes. He had no clue where to start the search for Draco. _He's good at laying low and concealing himself… I thought him well. _Lucius imagined the garden when it was snow covered. He remembered him and Narcissa one Christmas morning… he smiled as her laugher rang in his ears.

"**Lucius… Lucius…" Lucius turned over in the bed to look at his wife who was shaking him.**

"**Is everything alright?"**

**She smiled, "yes everything's fine, it's a white Christmas. It snowed all night! Come play in the snow with me," she begged.**

**Lucius ran his hands over his face, "what time is it?"**

"**Six, come on," she pulled on his arm.**

"**You woke me up at six o'clock in the morning to play in the snow?" She shook her head yes and pouted playfully, Lucius hadn't seen her excited in a long time, the way she was so full of energy reminded him of when he first met her, "Let's go!" She jumped out of the bed, pulled on her boots and put a sweater on over her night down. Lucius followed suit and followed her as she dashed out the door and down the hall. **

"**Hurry up!" She looked over her shoulder back at Lucius, the way her hair blew around her face, her smile, and the sparkle in her eyes, the image of the first time he saw her at the mask flashed in his mind.**

**They hurried down the stairs and threw on their coats, they ran out the back door, Narcissa spun around as the snow fell making her look like an angel. Lucius was snapped into reality when something cold smashed into his face, he looked up and Narcissa smirked with another snow ball waiting in her hand, "so that's how it's going to be?"**

"**Yup!" she threw the other snowball and started to run up the path as Lucius bent down for a hand full of snow. They chased each other around the garden laughing and playing in the snow. Lucius cornered her…**

"**Truce, I don't even have a snowball," she said grinning and holding up her hands to surrender. **

"**Alright," Lucius lowered his arm that he was getting ready to toss the snowball with. He walked over to her, he wrapped his arm her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, she wrapped his arms around his waist…**

"**AH!" She screamed as Lucius smashed the snowball into her head, she laughed and looked up at him, "I can't believe you," she hit him in the back.**

"**All's fair in love and war," he smiled and wrapped his other arm around her tighter. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.**

"**Happy Christmas darling," she whispered up to him.**

"**Happy Chri…" **Lucius almost lost his balance as his thoughts were interrupted by the shaking of the house, "What the bloody hell!" He regained his composure and looked out the window to see a bed hurling through the air. "Draco!" He rolled his eyes; _I guess that's how I'll find him_. Lucius left the room for Draco's, _I taught him how to not be careless and he summons his bed, how stupid can that boy be… not like I should be talking after all I carelessly let Voldemort's diary be destroyed. But this isn't about me. He should do as I say not as I do. I'm trying to make him the best and if it kills me he will succeed! _

Lucius climbed the stairs and continued up the second set to the third floor, where Draco's room was located in the west wing. He walked slowly down the halls which were lined with portraits of Malfoy's, at the end of the hall was a suit of armor holding a shield with the Malfoy family crest on it, he turned left at the statue and stopped. Draco's room was at the end of the corridor, the door wasn't open so he figured Narcissa hadn't felt the house shake, which was completely likely since their room was on the East side of the house. He slowly advanced towards the door, he didn't know why it was so hard for him to enter this room but it was… he hadn't been in there in years. He always made Draco come to him. He hadn't set foot in the room since it was his many years ago. He thought that maybe his room would give him some insight into who Draco really was. He placed his hand on the knob and turned. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Draco's room was like any other room in the Malfoy house full of dark wood and emerald green. Lucius's eyes widened when he saw the room, what use to be the sitting room had turned into a laboratory, all the furniture was pushed to the walls and there was a long table in the center. There was a cauldron bubbling, a flask over a flame releasing purple vapors into the air, in the center of the table there was a huge sun dial and mobiles hanging from the ceiling that were spinning out of control. There was a book open on Draco's desk next to a piece of parchment, a quill laid across it. He had stopped writing mid sentence. It was like he was just there only moments ago.

He opened the other door that goes into Draco's sleeping quarters. There was a fireplace on the same wall as the door. Directly across from the fireplace was the empty spot where Draco's bed once sat between two more doors one to the bathroom and one to his closet. The huge hole in the wall didn't even faze Lucius. He wanted to know what Draco had been up to. What was he brewing… _yet again careless didn't even think to extinguish the flame before he left the house_! Lucius walked over to the edge of the room where the bed had left the hole in the wall. There wasn't much rubble in the room since the bed went crashing out. He looked down at all the rubble on the patio and the house elves crowded around talking and looking up assessing the damage.

"Stop gaping and just fix it already!" Lucius shouted down, he pulled out his wand, he waved it in front of the hole muttering spells, a yellow line appeared in the sky and he smirked knowing that the bed was at the other end and so was Draco. _I shall deal with that later… now what has Draco been up to…_

"What happened here?"

Lucius turned around to Narcissa coming into the room with her jaw on the floor, "I believe I've just found Draco."

"Really? How may I ask?" He pointed over his shoulder to the yellow line that was beginning to fade away, "he summoned his bed," she chuckled

"I suppose you find this hole in the side of our house amusing?" Lucius's eyes widen.

"Yes I do, he's acting like a child again… it's been awhile. This came for you," she held up a black envelope.

Lucius walked over to her and took the envelope, he knew what it was, he took a deep breath and turned the envelope over to see the golden seal of the Ministry of Magic, he opened the envelope,

_Dear Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

_We are aware of your involvement with Lord Voldemort. You are not to leave Great Britain under any circumstances pending your trial scheduled for May 5__th__ at 9am sharp. In a few moments the Law Enforcement Squad will be there to install your tracking device._

_Sincerely_

_Pius Thicknesse_

_Reinstated Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department_

_Ordered By_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Temporary Minister for Magic_

"Master Malfoy," Lucius looked up from the letter at the house elf that entered the room, "there is a group of men at the door to see you."

Narcissa took the letter from Lucius's hand and began to read it, "that will be all," she said to the house elf, who turned and left the room "so I suppose this is going to be the end of us, don't expect me to wait for you when your rotting in Azkaban," she threw the letter at him, "you better do all you can to protect Draco!" She storm from the room.

"Narcissa!" He called after her, when she didn't turn around he hurried after her, "Narcissa!"

She stopped walking and turned around, "what!"

"What do you mean this is the end of us? They're not going to send me to Azkaban."

"I wouldn't be so sure and you can't expect me to spend my life waiting and pining away for your sorry ass," she started down the hall again.

He followed her, "you would if you loved me…" he paused as she stopped dead in her tracks, "I never thought that I would have to _expect_ that you would wait for me…"

She slowly turned around as a single tear fell from her eye, "… if you know me as well as I thought you did you would never question my love for you," she wiped away her tear, "you would also know that no matter how much it pains me I would wait for you through anything."

"What happened to us," he took a step towards her.

"I don't know," she took a step back, "but I think its best that we take some time apart and figure it out."

Lucius's eyes widen, "I… I…"

"After your trial, please leave," she crossed her arms and turned and continued down the hall.

Lucius didn't follow her this time, he watched as she disappeared down the stairs. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, the first person to ever get him to show emotion and the only person he ever smiled and laughed with not for malicious reasons but simply joy was walking away from him. He hoped he would be convicted, he rather rot in prison then be without Narcissa. He walked down the hall and down the stairs before descending the second staircase he stopped and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall, he made sure his face was straight and that no one would be able to read him. He held his head high and continued down the staircase at a glacial pace. He went to the living room where three men from the Ministry sat waiting for him.

"Gentlemen," he held his arms up to show he was unarmed and ready to be punished, nothing could be as bad as Narcissa asking him to leave, "shall we get started," he smirked

The men approached him. Two of them grabbed his arms and forced him into a chair. The one with his right arm pushed up his sleeve to reveal a scar where the dark mark had been and dried up when Voldemort was killed. The third man pulled out his wand and touched it to Lucius' scar. Lucius began to wince in pain as the mark reappeared and began to scream violently. He was holding back his own cries of agony as the dark mark wiggled about on his arm and disappeared into the tip of the man's wand. The two men let go of him, determined not to show that it hurt that much he simply lowered his sleeve over his now bright red scar, he winced as his sleeve grazed it and hoped no one noticed.

"Do not leave the Britain under any circumstance," said the man who was holding Lucius' right arm. "Anyway you try to leave you'll splinch."

"I hadn't plan to, I'm sure you can find your own way out," he stood and pointed towards the door.

The men looked at Lucius curiously as they left the room, Lucius held his firm unreadable expression until he heard the front door close, he slumped over and immediately grasped his arm. He pulled up his sleeve and moaned as the fabric stung the bruise.

"Jinxy!" He yelled an old house elf came hurrying into the room.

"Yes Master," he bowed his nose grazing the floor

"Get me some ice and bring it to the master bedroom in the north wing," he ordered

"But Master your room is in the west…"

"Do not question me!" He shouted angrily as he left the room.

"Right away sir"

"It End's Tonight" The All American Rejects


	2. Theres Still a Chance that They Will See

Plain text is the present (1998 immediately following the downfall of Lord Voldemort)

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is flashbacks**

In this chapter there is a poor use of Bulgarian I do not/never have taken a class, read, or have spoken the language. Translation is by way of Babel fish, I want to apologize in advance if I offend anyone by butchering their native tongue.

Chapter 2

"There's Still a Chance that they Will See"

_MUGGLE STREET_

Lucius appeared on a street corner, dressed impeccably in his usually black suit with cape. As he walked up the street his cape and long platinum blonde hair blew in the wind behind him, muggles were staring as this odd man hurried up the street with his nose in the air gripping his cane firmly. He walked up the stairs of the flat complex, he looked around to make sure no one was watching as he apparated and then reappeared in front of Draco's door. He dusted some invisible dirt off his shoulder and knocked on the door. Draco opened the door and without changing his expression in his mind he was thinking, _what the hell happened to your face! _

"Dad!"

"Hello Draco", said Lucius with a smirk, "What? No warm hug for Daddy."

"What do you want?" He sneered impatiently.

"I have come to see how my only son is doing", he answered as he pushed pass Draco into the flat.

"I'm doing just fine. Please leave." He stated holding the door open still hoping he would walk out again.

"If you are doing just fine then what happened to your face?"

Draco closed the door. "A bee sting" After Draco's hasty exit from Hogwarts, he vowed that he wasn't going back to the manor. In one night he managed to sweet talk his way into a bartender position at a local muggle pub. It wouldn't be that hard since he's been around quite a few liquor cabinets in his life. To his misfortune Ron Weasley would be waiting tables at the pub but it worked out somewhat because he needed a flat mate. They consider their living arrangement a business deal and even though it hasn't been a full twenty fours their time together has consisted of fist fights and the occasional hex. Ron had blown Draco's nose up to the size of an orange and Ron was walking around with boils all over his face. Instead of removing each others hexes they decide to make them permanent… at least to their own abilities.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He waved his wand and Draco's nose returned to its normal state. He decided not to continue with the subject.

"You need furniture", he looked about the empty room.

"Thanks I know. How did you find me?" Draco asked annoyed

"Wasn't that hard, there is a hole in the side of my house and I'm supposing if I go into the other room I'll find your bed", he eyed Draco sternly. "Only takes a simple spell to find out where it went."

"What do you want" Draco rolled his eyes, "because I would really like you to leave."

"Your Mother was concerned and she asked me to find you and bring you home", he stated.

"Tell her I'm fine and that I am home. I will write to her later. Now if you would please leave I'm very busy", he said as he walked over to the door.

"Not so fast", Draco turned to look at his father with one hand on the door.

"We have to talk about what happened the other day", Draco knew this was going to get ugly and was praying that Ron didn't come in any time soon.

"What is there to discuss", he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "You were acting like a lunatic."

"You ran off with that _filthy mudblood_!"

"I was helping you! If you were to kill her there would be one more reason for you to be sent to Azkaban!" Draco was standing tall and felt as if he could take on his father.

Lucius lowered his eyes from Draco's view. _Maybe somewhere inside he really does care if I die. Should I tell him about my hearing? Telling him may make him stronger. He has to learn to face reality. Yet if I don't tell him it may protect him longer._

"I'll deliver your message to your Mother. I have a very important meeting to attend I must be off… You know where to find me." Lucius turned on his heel and silently apparated

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_There was a war three days ago you would think these people would be off celebrating their unfortunate victory or something_, Lucius was pushing through the reporters that had gathered in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It had become common knowledge that Death Eaters or suspected Death Eaters were going to be put on trial and Lucius Malfoy from one of the most well to do wizarding families around was up first and the press wasn't going to miss the scoop!

He was relieved to finally get to the lifts because the press wasn't allowed to leave the Atrium level. He took the lift to the ninth level and down the stairs to the tenth floor courtrooms. He knew his way around the tenth floor too well. This would be his second time on trial for his allegiance to the Dark Lord.

"**Lucius Malfoy do you deny your involvement with the Dark Lord," Barty Crouch asked**

"**No but…" a younger looking Lucius Malfoy sat chained to a chair in the center of the courtroom, "I was under the imperious curse, I didn't know what I was doing!" His eyes were wide and full of fear. If you didn't know Lucius Malfoy you would think he was innocent. "I would never have part in such hateful acts!"**

"Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius heard his name called from inside the courtroom, he stood and the guard opened the door. He took a deep breath raised his head and strolled into the courtroom. To his shock the room was filled with even more reporters and the cameras started flashing as soon as he walked in. _Apparently the ones in the Atrium couldn't fit_. With too much poise for a criminal he sat in the chair in the center of the courtroom waiting to be read the riot act….

"This is your second time in front of this court for involvement with Lord Voldemort," Fumed Kingsley

"Well you _sodding_ idiots shouldn't have been so gullible the first time," As the room erupted in anger towards his remarks, the reporters scribbled away and Lucius cleaned his nails unfazed by the outburst.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "I wouldn't say such things Mr. Malfoy," he smirked, "after all…we are the ones holding your future in our hands."

The room silenced as the Wizengamot members nodded in agreement. Lucius was trying hard not to swallow. "Well let's get on with the incriminating evidence, shall we," he smirked

"Fine!" Kingsley began, "Thicknesse what have we got"

"The jackpot, allegedly present in the graveyard the night Cedric Diggory was killed…"

"You can't prove that," sneered Lucius, "that was some tall tale Harry Potter told to a reporter known for spreading false gossip!"

"You're absolutely correct," stated Kingsley calmly, "but some of your death eater mates may have said a few things while they were having their tracking spells put on. It seems that people tend to talk when in a _painful _situation. I'll bet almost anything that they will confirm this when in the courtroom and perhaps with the help of veritaserum."

Lucius lowered his eyes, Kingsley smirked and Thicknesse took the opportunity to continue, "You were arrested for breaking into the Ministry of Magic two years ago and Voldemort himself made an appearance that night…"

"I served my time for that," Lucius rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair

"No you didn't you were broken out by Voldemort," Thicknesse corrected

"I wouldn't count having the door opened for me as breaking out," he snarled, "and aren't you supposed to be under the imperious curse?"

"How did you know that Mr. Thicknesse was under the imperious curse," Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed," Lucius said hiding how stupid he was feeling for letting something that small and incriminating slip. "But then again Thicknesse is too _thick_ to become Minister on his own," he began picking at his nails again.

"Would it be too hasty of me to suggest that we sentence the kiss immediately," Thicknesse glared at Lucius.

Kingsley chuckled, "Unfortunately we're the upstanding citizens who are going to follow the letter of the law. But if we do go down that road I'll let you set the Dementor's on him."

Wizengamot laughed lightly as Thicknesse continued, "Thank you Kingsley. Tell me Mr. Malfoy how would you explain your home being head quarters for Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"The imperious curse," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Thicknesse dropped his pile of papers in aggravation, the Wizengamot started whisper back and forth animatedly.

Kingsley took this moment to speak sternly, "Look, I want you to go down for your involvement with Lord Voldemort more than anybody else! All of these reporters in here can quote me on that! If I were you I would stop with the cheeky song and dance routine! Because the final piece of information may be of some interest to you, because I suspect that you're not as vile as you appear to be when it comes to _certain_ subjects." Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow. Kingsley leaned forward and spoke with excitement. "You may be able to keep your exterior indecipherable but there are something's or _people_ that no matter how cold you are, you care deeply about." Lucius remained unreadable but couldn't help but notice the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Draco," Lucius didn't dare move, blink, or change his facial expression. He had the strangest feeling if he stood all of his insides would still be in the chair. "You may not tell the world or your son for that matter but I know you love him. I can see it in that cold stare your giving me. It's disgusting that you sold your son's soul to Voldemort!"

"It wasn't like that!" Lucius shouted furiously, showing his first sign of emotion.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair and smirked, "I highly doubt that! You put yourself in a situation you couldn't get out of! And all Draco wanted to do was make irritable Daddy proud so you jumped at the opportunity to offer Voldemort his most valuable servant! Ready, young, and willing to be molded and now because of you he'll be receiving a letter identical to yours and could quite possibly spending the rest of his life in Prison!"

"NO!"

"Do you know what you've done to that boy? How you've scarred! He's a child Lucius!"

"He had nothing to do with this! It was me! It was all me!" there were gasp throughout the room not so much for the fact that Lucius was admitting to what he had done but more so that he was trying to protect his son. The reporters were having a field day and were so glad they showed up three hours early to make sure they had seats!

"So, you not your son let the death eaters into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and you not your son attempted to murder Albus Dumbledore!"

"Yes, it was all me, I had him under the imperious curse!"

Thicknesse and Kingsley traded looks as the chief wizard stood, "Lucius Malfoy is being charged with Acts of Terror Against Great Britain, Violation of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, Breaking and Entering, and Attempted Murder…." Lucius held his breath, "These charges will all be dropped! As long as the following conditions are meant! Lucius Malfoy is to pay 500,000 galleons which will be use to fund the new atrium statue entitled "United We Stand". All leaving of the country must now and forever more be pre-approved by the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Law enforcement and the Department of Transportation."

"Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley asked

Lucius sighed, "Do I give the check to you now or should I go up to accounting?"

_MALFOY MANOR_

Lucius sat calmly at the foot of the bed, which he once shared with Narcissa. He watched the house elves hurrying around packing his suitcases. He had just narrowly escaped being tried as a Death Eater and he tried as hard as possible to keep them from going after Draco blaming himself for all of his actions but he knew that Draco would be receiving his letter and there was nothing he could do about it… well legally that is.

He sighed and stood to leave the room, as he walked down the hall he wondered where Narcissa was, the house was so big she could be anywhere. It's not as if she was going to see him off or anything, but it was a nice thought in his mind. His tracking device was removed after his trial. He paid for the construction of the new statue, and filed a flight plan. He decided that he would go to Bulgaria visit with Hector Olbansk the Minister for Magic and an old friend, their families use to spend their summers together when he was a boy. He slowly walked down the stairs to the front door. He threw on his cloak and took one last look in the house, he pulled the door open and headed out into the sun. The carriage was already at the door waiting for him with two big black horses with glowing red eyes strapped to the front. The caretaker opened the door for him, he climbed in and as the door closed, he looked out the window as one of the house elves was levitating his luggage from the house. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

Narcissa leaned against the window as she watched Lucius get into the carriage. She was in the main corridor on the third floor, when the carriage pulled off she closed the curtains, she blew her bangs out of her face, turned and went down the stairs. She knew the house would feel emptier now she was all alone but she was determined not to miss Lucius, she was 43 and fabulous. She looked great there wasn't an ounce of fat on her body and she didn't have a gray hair insight. She could do this and earlier that day she got a letter from Draco saying that he was alright. Yes she wanted to see him but at least he wasn't in trouble and the thought of that gave her comfort.

She wandered into the library and searched the shelves for a good book. It seemed like she had read almost everything, she ran her finger along the bookshelf. She stopped on one book and smiled, she pulled "Witch, Which is Witch" off the shelf, it was a mystery about a case of mistaken identity. You had to read backwards, upside down, right to left, and diagonally all at once. It was confusing and gave most people a headache. She absolutely loved it she hadn't picked it up since school. Lucius couldn't understand what her fascination was with it. She began flipping through pages on her way over to a chair when something fell out of the book. She bent down and picked up the face down piece of paper. When she turned it over her eyes filled with tears. She was staring at a photo of her Bellatrix and Andromeda in the Three Broomsticks during one of the Hogsmead visits at school, making ridiculous faces into the camera and laughing. She sank down into a chair and began to sob. _We used to be so close… I never thought we could be torn apart… look at us laughing… if you knew us when we were older you would never think that would happen…_

**_HOGWARTS_**

"**If you would just let me get a comb through your hair maybe you could attract someone half way decent," Bellatrix fussed with Narcissa's hair.**

"**Stop," she swatted Bellatrix hands away and put her attention back on her book**

"**Why do you keep reading this," she pulled Narcissa's book out from under her nose.**

"**Because I like it," she got up from her bed and took the book back**

"**You're absolutely hopeless," Bellatrix plopped down on Narcissa's bed, with her perfect black wavy hair pulled back into a low ponytail, she had on a black turtle neck tucked into high waist black bell bottom slacks, with black heel boots and natural makeup and signature crimson lips, she looked casually stunning. The door opened…**

"**Hey are you coming to Hogsmead," Andromeda stuck her head into the room. She came fully in when she noticed the presents of Bellatrix, she had her coat draped over her arm and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"**

"**You don't like being visited by your big sis?" She tried to look offended**

"**Shouldn't you have job or something?" Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a brown turtleneck with a sweater vest that was stripped with different shades of red, brown, and orange, with light brown corduroy bell-bottoms and loafers.**

"**I'm an heiress sweetie, I don't need a job," she picked at her red fingernails. "Yes we are coming as soon as we get Narcissa into something presentable."**

"**What's wrong with what I have on?" She had on a black t-shirt that came down a little past her belly button revealing skin between her shirt and her hip hugger bell-bottom jeans, which had holes in them. Her hair was just hanging down loose, it was always straight and never frizzed but it liked to tangle since she hardly ever combed it.**

"**You look like a bum," said Andromeda tossing her coat unto Narcissa's bed**

"**Thanks An," she said tossing her book into her trunk.**

"**A very cute bum, but you really should comb your hair." She sat down next to Bellatrix on the bed**

"**Really how shallow can you get, does it really matter what I wear," she protested **

"**Your right it's completely shallow," Bellatrix grinned at Narcissa, "**_**Although **_**you do have a prime suitor and you might want to shape up so you don't lose him."**

"**What are you talking about? I don't have a suitor," She struggled to pull a comb through her hair. **

**Andromeda giggled, "I think she's referring to Lucius, he follows you around like a lost puppy." She patted the bed next to her for Narcissa to sit down, she did and Andromeda kneeled behind her and began to work at her hair.**

"**That stuffy git doesn't like me, he's probably just bored," she scrunched up her face as Andromeda pulled at her hair.**

"**Who cares," Bellatrix hopped off the bed, "he is from one of the riches families in our world! You need to work this to your advantage, your 15 it's time to start thinking about your future and he is the perfect asset!"**

"**I really don't think that my future will be determined by who I marry and I was thinking something a little more low key… Like working here at Hogwarts maybe as Librarian or maybe take over for Professor Binns as History of Magic teacher so he can finally lay to rest." Andromeda laughed and Narcissa looked up at her and smiled.**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Lucius is perfect he's appropriate and mildly attractive."**

"_**Mildly**_** attractive? He's gorgeous," Stated Narcissa**

**Bellatrix smirked, "then why not go for it."**

"**Because I don't know him like that," she stood up when Andromeda stopped combing her hair. She went over to the closet and pulled out her Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around her neck and then pulled on her cloak, "besides I think I'm too out there for him."**

"**I suppose he's intrigued by it," Andromeda pulled on her coat, "I believe it's scaring him a bit."**

"**You really think he's intrigued by me," Narcissa beamed as she opened the door, just in time for Mildred Bulstrode and Cassandra Rookwood two of her roommates to come into the room.**

"**Hello," Cassandra said to Andromeda and Bellatrix.**

"**Hi," Bellatrix stuck her nose in the air and pulled Andromeda out of the room before she could say hello.**

"**Sorry about that, see you guys in Hogsmead," she apologized and closed the door behind her. She hurried down the hall out into the common room to meet her sisters, who were talking to Lucius, Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, and Yaxley who had his camera hanging around his neck, "why do you have to be so rude?" Narcissa hit her sister on the arm.**

"**I wasn't rude just in a hurry," she smiled and raised her eyebrow and inconspicuously nodded to Lucius, "these gentlemen are going to accompany us to Hogsmead."**

"**Really," Narcissa looked at her sister suspiciously, "let me tell you something Bellatrix…"**

"**And on that note let's go," Andromeda looped arms with Narcissa and pulled her out the dungeon door while she made evil eyes at Bellatrix. They all herded out of the common room and up the stairs out of the dungeon. There were lots of students heading out the front door and up the path to Hogsmead. They walked out the front door and started to descend the stairs, Narcissa noticed Sirius sitting at the bottom of the stairs with three other boys, she bent down and messed up his hair as she passed.**

"**Jerk!" He yelled after her**

**The weather was changing, the air was cold and crisp and you could smell the snow that would soon be falling. They walked up the path laughing and talking. Narcissa had the strange feeling that Mr. Malfoy was burning a hole in the back of her head, she was tempted to turn around and look but she didn't.**

"**Why don't you just ask her for a date?" Macnair whispered to Lucius**

"**Why would I do that," he said innocently**

"**Don't be stupid we know you fancy her," stated Yaxley, "as you see Rabastan is wasting no time." Rabastan Lestrange was chatting up Bellatrix, who was not buying a word of it.**

"**If his big brother finds out he'll hex him to death. It's common knowledge that he has been, **_**courting**_** the lovely Bellatrix," Lucius stated**

"**That's nice you should go talk to her," Macnair pushed him forward**

"**No!" His eyes widened he stopped himself before he ran into Narcissa.**

"**I'll help you out," Yaxley lifted his camera, "Narcissa!" She spun around her cloak blew open around her as her hair fell around her face and Yaxley took a photo. Lucius thought he felt his legs giving way but would never be so undignified as to let that happen.**

**She smiled, "what was that for?"**

"**Just for the memories," he smiled, "so how do you like Hogwarts so far."**

**She turned around slowed down her pace so she was walking between Lucius and Yaxley, "it's good actually, I was convinced that I would always be lost with the moving staircases and all."**

"**It's not really that bad when you get used to it, Bellatrix!" He snapped another picture as Bellatrix and Rabastan looked back over their shoulders, "brilliant! Can I get one of you two," indicating to Lucius and Narcissa?**

"**I don't like pictures," Lucius continued on**

"**Lighten up," Narcissa grabbed his arm, Lucius felt his heart drop into his stomach, she pulled him in close to her, "smile." She was still holding on to Lucius' arm, he was turning red and seconds later a huge grin appeared across his face. Yaxley took the picture and they turned on to the high street of Hogmeads.**

"_**Andromeda**_**," Yaxley sang**

**"Yes," she answered without turning around to face him**

"**You're the last lovely sister that I haven't got a photo of," he smirked, Andromeda turned around and smiled sweetly, he took her picture. **

**They entered the Three Broomsticks and as usual it was crowded they found a table in the corner. **

"**Did you hear about the Dark Lord?" Asked Rabastan in a whisper**

"**What about him," asked Andromeda confused**

"**He's recruiting people to join his ranks," answered Rabastan**

"**Really?" Bellatrix smiled "How does one **_**offer **_**their services."**

**Andromeda's eyes widen, "we were warned not to get involved," she hissed at her sister.**

"**What, you disagree with the Dark Lords views," questioned Lucius raising an eyebrow.**

"**Of course we agree! The Black family is a full supporter of the Dark Lord's mission, we just prefer to not wear the dark mark," Narcissa stated sternly.**

**Lucius studied her for a moment, it was the first time he saw her look serious, "it's an honor to wear the dark mark," Lucius said as he leaned back in his chair.**

"**I'm sure it is but we prefer to keep our hands clean. He has other supporters to carry out his plans," she stared him down letting him know she wasn't afraid to state her mind.**

"**What Mum and Dad don't know won't hurt them, so where can I pledge my allegiance," Questioned Bellatrix excitedly.**

"**You can't do that!"**

"**I can do what I want!"**

"**When Mum finds out!" **

**The three girls started arguing back and forth. **

**The boys sat across from them laughing whispering to each other, they wished there was mud present, "smile ladies," The girls turned to look at Yaxley and made faces as he snapped the picture and started laughing.**

"**You looked like a toad"**

"**Hey you're the one with the wide face"**

"**Better then the cow Narcissa looked like" **

"**Hey!"**

**They started their argument again this time laughing as they made fun of each other.**

Narcissa closed the book. She took the photo and propped it up on the mantelpiece next to a baby picture of Draco. _Where are the rest of these? _She thought to herself. There was a great deal of photos taken during her days at school. She couldn't remember where they had gone. She looked down the mantelpiece at the other pictures. They were all of Draco or pictures of her and Lucius looking extremely serious. It made her sick to her stomach to see herself that way, she was always so happy. She took down the photos of her and Lucius and threw them into the fireplace. She glanced back at the photo of her and her sisters.

"Jinxy!" she called and an old house elf came hurrying into the room

"Yes, Madame Malfoy," he said bowing his nose grazing the floor.

"Tell Walter to bring the carriage around," she ordered.

"Yes Madame," the house elf hurried from the room

_Ministry of Magic_

"Did you see his face," laughed the Chief Warlock

"He actually thought we were going to send Draco to Azkaban," Thicknesse joined in.

Thicknesse and the Chief Warlock were sitting in Kingsley's Office discussing the Lucius' trial.

"Little does he know that Harry Potter testified the change of heart, "Kingsley smiled

"Fine lad Mr. Potter," said the Chief Warlock, "how's he doing?"

Kingsley shrugged, "as well as can be expected he's been through a great ordeal. He's lying low, resting, he plans on signing up for Auror training."

"He'll be a fine addition," said Thicknesse, "I hope you told him that even though he's Harry Potter he still has to take his school test to enter the program."

"Of course," chuckled Kingsley. "Now we must discuss Draco's trial."

"I say we scare him a little," suggested the Chief Warlock

"Of course," Thicknesse agreed, "he must learn pleasing Daddy isn't an excuse."

"I think we should have Harry in on this one and absolutely no public or reporters," Kingsley added.

"When do you want to schedule his trial," Thicknesse said looking over the trial schedule. "Given the current state of the ministry and the fact we know we're not going to convict perhaps we should wait until things calm down. Say September 3?"

"That's fine," said Kingsley putting it down on his calendar, "now who still needs tracking devices?"

Lucius' carriage was moving briskly up the country road. Malfoy Manor could no longer be seen in the distance. There were empty fields and farms lining the road and up ahead there was a fork. There was a tree between the two roads and the horses sped up and were running straight at it, there was no driver because the horses knew where they were going. Most people would be nervous but Lucius causally turned the page of his prophet. As the carriage vanished through the tree, it slowed down back to its normal pace and continued up the road. The tree is a portkey, the Malfoy family portkey which can be bewitched to take them wherever they desire, _of course now I must file a flight plan. _The portkey was taking Lucius to Varna, Bulgaria, he folded his newspaper and watched the wizarding suburb pass him by he was right outside the largest wizarding city in the world (insert name here). The town disappeared as the carriage glided along the coastline, the sun was dancing beautifully along the Black sea. All Lucius could think was _Narcissa would love this_. He could see (insert name here) approaching and on the mountain top beyond the city was a palace, the home of the Minister for Magic. He took a breath and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride. All he could think was _Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa… Draco_

_**So a Narcissa do you want to... So what are you doing this weekend. **_**Lucius paced up and down the dungeon corridor muttering to himself. He was going to take the leap and ask Narcissa for a date he was pretty sure she liked him and besides she had to everyone liked him. He was waiting for her to come down the stairs he knew she would be, she came down at this time every evening after spending dinner in the Library. **_**Narcissa so what's happening...**_

**"Hey Lucius, why are you just walking up and down the halls?"**

**Luicus jumped as he heard Narcissa's voice he turned around slowly. "Good evening Narcissa"**

**She smiled, "evening sorry for scaring you."**

**"You didn't scare me," he lied, "I was just practicing some Shakespeare."**

**"Shakespeare," she raised an eyebrow**

**"What I admire Shakespeare"**

**"You don't take muggle studies and you're not the biggest fan of muggles."**

**"Well I um," Lucius searched his mind for anything to say and decided on, "was wondering if you didn't have any plans you would like to go out on Friday?"**

**"You mean on a date?"**

**"Yes but nothing too serious."**

**Narcissa looked down, "well I don't know, how about you give me a second to put my books away and then we start with a moonlight walk around the lake."**

**Lucius looked at his watch, "well it's not that long before curfew."**

**"So," she smiled mischievously. **

**Lucius shifted uneasily, "Well I was just saying."**

**"I'll be right back"**

**Lucius nodded he was excited he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, he liked her but he wasn't exactly one to break the rules. But he was going to stay right where he was because there is no way he was going to miss spending time alone with Narcissa.**

**"All set," Narcissa said reappearing in front of Lucius**

**"Yes," he said following her up the stairs to the entrance hall and across the room and out the front door.**

**"It's a beautiful night," Narcissa said hopping down all the stairs and spinning in the night air.**

**"Yes it's great the moon is full, the monster in the lake is sure to be awake, and it's a bit nippy."**

**"You know Lucius you're sixteen it might be best if you act like it."**

**"I do act like I'm sixteen."**

**"Yeah a 16 year old banker," she began walking towards the lake.**

**"So I'm a bit beyond my years."**

**"You're beyond all of our years."**

**"There's nothing wrong with knowing your place and striving to be better."**

**Narcissa looked over to him, "So what is your place?"**

**"What?"**

**"What is you're place? And don't say Malfoy."**

**"Well I am a Malfoy..."**

**"And that opens a lot of doors for you but that doesn't make it your place. You get to choose where you want to be and what your purpose is."**

**"You're sort of freaking me out right now."**

**"Why? Because I'm asking the heavy questions?"**

**"**_**Well**_** yes," he stopped walking and Narcissa stopped to look at him, "why are you going into all this?"**

**"Because I want to know why me? I'm not exactly your type and I supposed a bit of insight into you may help. Because you know what getting involved with me means?"**

**"Questions," he began walking again, "questions that I'm not going to have answers to just like I don't have an answer to your question. All I know is that I'm intrigued by you and for now I can't turn away."**

**Narcissa smiled to herself, "I suppose that's you're way of telling me I'm weird"**

**"Eccentric never weird," he looked over to her and smiled**

**"Well off of the seriousness of the moment so what kind of music do you like?"**

**"I like the Goblins string cortet."**

**Narcissa stopped walking, "classical music is nice but I just want to say the Werid Sisters is where it's at."**

**"Sure if you like wizards who don't know how to play they're instruments."**

**"Oh no, there is a life time of wisdom in a Weird Sisters song what the hell can you get from a string cortet."**

"**Ear pleasuring joy," he smirked**

"**The time is now the time has come, to be alive on this day and this moment lets react on this night…."**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**It's the Weird Sisters…to the moon full and bright because our love may not be right but it's ours and it's only us tonight."**

**Lucius took Narcissa hand pulled her in to him and kissed her. Their lips were together for only a moment before Narcissa pulled away.**

"**Slow up Lucius, yeah," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear "I don't even know your favorite color," she continued down to the edge of the lake.**

**Lucius followed her, "I'm sorry I was going with the moment"**

"**The moment was music I don't recall snogging on the agenda," she stared at the reflection of the moon on the lake.**

"**Well…"**

"**I know," she turned to look a Lucius, "don't know how to talk to girls."**

"**Ha! I know how to talk to girls," Lucius defended**

"**No you know how to seduce girls with wealth and charm and take it from someone who's world is similar to yours that won't work on me. Have a good night," she began back towards the castle.**

"**Narcissa!" He called after her, she turned around, "My favorite color is gray." She turned and continued back to the castle.**

"LUCIUS!" Lucius eyes shot open. He looked out the window to see Hector Olbansk hurrying down the front steps of his home.

Lucius opened the door to the carriage and stepped out smiling and gave his friend a hug, "how are you."

"Great! But the real question is how are you?" He said patting Lucius on the back escorting him to the house, while his household staff levitated Lucius' luggage in.

"I'll be alright."

"Of course you will she'll come to her senses," He smiled, "How about a large brandy?"

Lucius chuckled and followed Hector into the sitting room, "I guess a good stiff drink is what I need right now." He plopped into a big comfy chair as Hector fixed them a couple of drinks. Hector handed him a drink and as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "So how's your lovely daughter, Monica."

Lucius didn't open his eyes but he could hear the joy in Hector's voice, "she's great… I still don't see why she felt the need to go university with the muggles but… I admire her… courage."

Lucius smirked, "I don't know why I hang out with you. You let your daughter run free with the muggles and you don't even have house elves for your staff."

Hector chuckled, "you know you love my good looks and killer charm." Lucius snorted, "no house elves because the people need employment…"

"How very _Minister_ of you"

Hector smiled, "well I am the Minister for Magic… and as for Monica… she has me wrapped around her finger so I give her whatever she wants. She's dating Viktor Krum you know."

Lucius opened one of his eyes surprised, "_really?_ I would have thought you would have wanted her with someone…"

"That's not a celebrity but I dignitary type," he finished, "I do, but like I said she has me wrapped around her finger. Children have this strange way of making you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"Tell me about," Lucius said softly to himself.

"How's your boy, how did he take the separation?" Hector asked concerned

Lucius opened both his eyes and sat up straight, "he doesn't know and I have no intention of telling him."

Hector raised his eyebrow questioningly, "how does he not know? Won't he notice you're gone?"

"Nope," he sighed, "Draco took it upon himself to move out and cut himself off from us… _well_ me, he'll probably speak to his mother."

"Do you think she'll tell him?"

"Hard to say, if she is the Narcissa I fell in love with then yes… if she's the one I'm married to then no, she'll try to keep up appearances."

"Narcissa has changed since you married her, she used to be so…" he paused as if trying to find the perfect description, "_free spirited_, I was actually shocked that you were dating her when you introduced us. You usually go for the stuffy ones, the ones who are more refined."

"Exactly the opposite of what she morphed into, I don't know why,"

Hector started laughed

"What's so funny?" Asked Lucius giving him an odd look

"I was just thinking about that summer we spent in Naples after seventh year, when I first meant Narcissa…"

"**Are you ready?" Shouted Narcissa, she was sitting on the edge of Lucius's bed in his hotel room in Naples. She had agreed to go on holiday with him and his family after his graduation and summer before her seventh year. She liked Lucius she really did but this whole thing was a bit uncomfortable, he would never admit it but she knew it was uncomfortable for him too. **

**Her parents had encouraged her to take this trip with him because meeting his parents formally was the next step to hopefully a proposal. She wanted to scream every time she thought about being pushed towards him… **_**this is all Bella's fault if she hadn't accidentally on purpose let spill to Mum and Dad about my relationship this would have never happened. She made it seem like we're a couple but were not… well not officially anyway. I know it's been two years of fussing, stealing secret kisses and moonlight walks after curfew.**_** She chuckled at that last thought getting Lucius to sneak out of the castle after curfew took quite a bit of effort but she had her ways. But they had their relationship and it was private and quiet and that was the way she liked it. She would have been thrilled to be on holiday with him if it wasn't for the fact that her parents were at home practically praying she come home married**_**. I'm not like Bella, I don't even know if I want to get married. Just because she's engaged to Lestrange doesn't mean I'm in any rush. She's only marrying him for his money and because as she puts it, it's only appropriate.**_

**She blew her bangs out of her face and plopped down on her back. She smiled at the way every time her and Lucius went somewhere she always had to wait for him to get ready. They were going to have dinner with his parents and their friends the Oblansk's. Lucius was excited for her to meet his friend Hector. The way he always talked about him she was excited too. But for now she was waiting for Lucius. "Are you ready yet," she shouted again. **

**She stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. She was wearing a white cotton summer dress that came down to just above her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a v-neck and she wore it with her flat gold sandals that tied up around her leg. She spun around and giggled as the dress flared out around her when she stopped startled by Lucius's sudden appearance. "You scared me"**

"**Sorry" he tried to suppress the small smile creeping on his lips at the sight of her.**

**She didn't suppress hers though and did another turn, "come on smile you know you like it," she laughed.**

**And he did, the way she lit up so carefree and the way her golden locks swung around and landed on one of her shoulders, he let his smile out full and bright, she laughed again and walked over to him. She gave him a quick peak on the cheek grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, "let's go I'm starved."**

**They were staying in a three-bedroom suite, when they left from Lucius's room they stepped into the living area and crossed it to exit to the hall.**

"**So who exactly are we having dinner with," Asked Narcissa pressing the button for the lift.**

"**The Olbansk's," answered Lucius, "Their old friends of the family." **_**Or just old money**_**, Narcissa thought, "They are a bit stuffy but their son Hector is alright, you'll probably like him."**

**Narcissa smiled, "far better then you I presume," she smiled as the lift doors open and she stepped on. They rode down to the lobby in silence only the ding that happened as the numbers changed from floor to floor.**

"**There you two are!" Abraxas, beamed as the lift doors opened to the grand lobby. "Our tables ready."**

"**Finally," Lucinda said looping arms with Narcissa when they approached her, "I know it was my darling son that kept us waiting. Anyway Narcissa, I'd like to introduce you to the Olbansk's. This is Emiliya Rosa Olbansk and her husband Yordan Olbansk. This is Lucius' friend Narcissa Black."**

"**How do you do," Narcissa smiled politely as she shook each of their hands.**

"_**Black**_**, any relation to the Rosier's," asked Yordan, "back in my school days Smith Rosier and I were a part of the international dueling league."**

**Narcissa laughed, "Yes Smith's my Uncle. My mother Druella is his sister."**

"**How's he doing these days?"**

"**Wonderful, he's been beaming non-stop since his son Evan, won some sort of academic achievement award from the Ministry," she said as if it was nothing.**

"**I see she's already charming my parents," Hector whispered to Lucius, walking up beside him and resting his arm on his shoulder.**

"**Hector!"**

"**Lucius!" They hugged, "good to see you."**

"**You too," Hector had dark messy hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white button down. Navy blue blazer khaki's and had penny loafers on his sockless feet. "Loving the locks man." He noted that Lucius hair wasn't slicked back and grazed his shoulders.**

"**Let's go get seated," said Abraxas, leading them to the dining room.**

**Mrs. Malfoy let go of Narcissa's arm and went into the dining room with her husband and the Olbansk's.**

"**Narcissa," Lucius called, she turned around and he waved her over. "This is my friend Hector, Hector this is Narcissa."**

"**Това е прекрасно да се запознаем" he bowed and kissed the back of her hand**

"**I have no idea what he said but I like him better then you already," Narcissa smiled**

**Hector laughed, "I said it's lovely to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you."**

"**And I you"**

"**If it was good then it wasn't me," he smiled**

"**We should probably go join our parents," suggested Lucius**

"**Nonsense, who wants to be bored with their stuffy conversations about money, academic achievements, and political stances? We'll just have to excuse ourselves," shrugged Hector, he went over to the host standing by the entrance to the hotel restaurant and whispered something in his ear then shook his hand and returned to his friends. "Let's hit the beach!"**

"**Wicked," Narcissa said excitedly, she looked over at Lucius who seemed a bit uneasy about ditching his parents. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into the late afternoon sun. "Relax Lucius."**

"**So what are we going to do?" Asked Lucius, shielding his eyes from the sun that sat low in the sky**

"**Get popcorn and drinks from a street vendor and walk the beach," suggested Narcissa, "so Hector can tell me embarrassing stories about you."**

"**I love her," he smiled at Lucius and wrapped his arm around Narcissa's neck and led her away because he knew it would make Lucius mad. "Lucius the drinks are on you," he called over her shoulder.**

**They grabbed three bottles of fire whiskey walked the streets, scared the seagulls, had cartoon portraits done of themselves, muggle watched. Then three more fire whiskeys, and a jumbo bucket of popcorn, later the three where walking along the beach barefoot with the setting sun as their back round. Hector had offered cigarette's all around Narcissa took one, which she was a natural at smoking, Lucius simply just let his burn. **

"**So what's next for you? Just graduated any job prospects or are you just going to hang," Hector took a swig of his fire whiskey before a puff of his cigarette.**

"**I was thinking of doing something at the Ministry," Lucius mused allowed**

"**No bigger dreams, like Quidditch star," Narcissa chuckled**

"**That dream is too big for me," Lucius said sarcastically**

"**I'm definitely working at the Bulgarian Ministry, I'm the personal assistant to the Assistant of the Assistant of the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic," laughed Hector.**

"**That's awful man," Lucius shook his head shamefully**

"**Everyone's got to start somewhere."**

"**Couldn't your father have pulled some strings?"**

"**That's the difference between you and me Lucius. I prefer to start where everyone else does but finish at the top. Not start at the top end at the top."**

"**I like my station in life to work for me thank you very much."**

"**So Miss. Black what have your parents plotted out for your life?" Wondered Hector**

**Narcissa inhaled the smoke of her cigarette deeply before saying anything. What would she say **_**my parents expect to come home married or at least with a proposal from Lucius.**_** She let the smoke out, "I still have a year of school left but I kind of just want to travel see the world," she shrugged.**

"**You're leaving," Lucius looked up at her alarmed**

"**No need to panic," she took his hand in hers, "you could come with me if you like."**

"**But…"**

"**So what are you two," interrupted Hector, "Are you a couple or what?"**

"**We're friends," answered Narcissa honestly. **

**Lucius looked down at his sand covered feet, "I'm going to go back up to the hotel."**

"**Wait we'll go back with you," Narcissa said worried about the affect her response had**

"**No that's alright, stay enjoy the sunset," he said before heading back in the opposite direction. Narcissa watched him walk away. He drank the remaining contents of his whiskey before dropping his bottle into the half empty bucket of popcorn.**

"**Your parents want you to marry him don't they?"**

**Narcissa turned back to Hector, "what gave it away."**

**He nodded his head for her to walk on with him, "it's always obvious in our situation isn't it?"**

"**It shouldn't have to be what I want should be all that matters," said Narcissa**

"**But he is what you want isn't he?" She only nodded, "just because something is expected of you doesn't mean you should unleash this inability to commit to someone you love."**

"**And this is obvious?" She asked not fully convinced**

"**I've been watching you, you let him get close but not to close. Yet you look at him as if you never want anyone but him close to you," Hector explained. **

"**I love him," she took a long drag of her cigarette.**

"**Does he know?"**

"**I have no idea"**

**He sighed, "well I can't really speak from experience I don't have a love and thank goodness no forced prospects but I understand not wanting to conform but forget what others want and just do what you want even if that means admitting emotion." **

**She looked up at him, "you know the first time he kissed me I pulled away."**

"_**Oh**_**!" Hector laughed, "That must have done wonders for the lord of the ladies ego."**

**She shrugged, "I suppose, he hasn't kissed anyone else in two years."**

"**That's massive"**

"**Yeah, too bad I won't oblige his feelings…" **

"Let it Be" The Beatles

**PLEASE REVIEW!** The feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
